Iago (Aladdin)
|rides = The Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management Mickey's PhilharMagic'' (cameo) Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Villains Tonight!|actor = Don Darryl (musical; debut)|animator = 'Will Finn' Brian Ferguson Tom Bancroft Tony Bancroft|voice = Gilbert Gottfried Alan Tudyk (2019 film)|inspiration = The character of the same name from ''Othello Diablo from Sleeping Beauty Gilbert Gottfried Jimmy Durante Will Finn's pet cockatoo, Angel''Aladdin'', Platinum Edition DVD: Pop-Up Fun Facts|alias = The Parrot Pretty Polly (by the Sultan) The Bird Mi Amor & Giblet (by Thundra) Little Turkey (by Cassim)|personality = Antagonistic (formerly), greedy, short-tempered, loud-mouthed, cowardly, witty, clever, wise-cracking, realistic, lazy, sarcastic, obnoxious, helpful, good-hearted, loyal, friendly, rude|appearance = Small, slightly obese red parrot, golden beak, small claws, white face, blue wingtips, and purple tail|occupation = Jafar's henchbird (formerly)|alignment = Bad, later good|affiliations = Jafar (formerly) Aladdin|goal = To obtain great riches, wealth, and luxury by any means necessary|home = Agrabah|family = Othello (twin brother) Jeff (cousin)|friends = Jafar (formerly), Cassim, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Thundra, Magic Carpet, Sultan, Rajah|love interests = Thundra (girlfriend)|enemies = Aladdin (formerly), Abu (formerly), Genie (formerly), Jasmine (formerly), Magic Carpet (formerly), Sultan (formerly), Rajah (formerly), Jafar, Nasira, Abis Mal, Mozenrath, Malcho, Amuk Moonrah, Mechanicles, Sa'Luk, Mirage, Haroud Hazi Bin, Al Muddy Sultan, Al Muddy, Saleen, Ayam Aghoul, Aziz, Razoul|likes = Treasure, fruit, wealthy living, thievery, cheating, casinos|dislikes = Crackers, danger, mistreatment, work, bugs and insects, adventure, betrayals, Aladdin's wholesomeness, Abu's conscience, Genie's flamboyance, predetors, being proven wrong, sentimental feelings, surprises, threats to Thundra|powers = Flight Voice mimicry|fate = Leaves Agrabah to travel the world with Cassim|quote = "Look at this, look at this! I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!"}}'Iago '''is one of the main characters in ''Aladdin. He is a loud-mouthed talking parrot and one of Aladdin's close friends. Background Physical appearance Iago is a small, obese red feathered parrot and had a golden-yellow beak and feet. He has purple tail feathers and blue feathers that are at the tip of his red wings. Powers and Abilities Personality Villainous Side Iago is without a doubt one of the most complex characters in both Aladdin and the Disney canon animated feature films. He is initially portrayed as a simple-minded bird and only squawks. However, he is quite intelligent, capable of speaking like human and is a malevolent, ill-tempered, loud-mouthed parrot. He also dislikes it when the Sultan stuffs his mouth with what he calls "moldy, disgusting crackers" (quite ironic for a parrot). Iago was also quite crude and had a malicious and murderous side to him, as he was the one who suggested Jafar become the sultan and then kill Jasmine and her father. This just proves that he was just as deceitful, murderous, evil and vindictive as Jafar was. However, he is more aggressive, vocal and easily frustrated of the two. Iago also takes great pleasure in feeding the Sultan crackers in retribution. However, an early redeeming quality in Iago was that he had danced a little bit during "Prince Ali" before Jafar glares at him. Like Jafar, Iago craved after wealth and power, showing that he is just as greedy as the master he served. He wished for him to be sultan in order to gain the wealth and power he always had craved far. Iago does also show a cowardly side to him that would even carry out to him when he reformed, for he attempts to flee when Jafar drags him into the black lamp with him. Anti-Heroic Side In Return of Jafar, it showed a different side of Iago capable of reforming. Iago's cruelty seemed to have stemmed from the fact that there was a lack of respect and loyalty between him and Jafar. He was never truly treated as a companion and more like a slave. It is shown that after being fed up with Jafar constantly insulting him and his treatment, Iago has enough and denounces the villainous genie as a master. He points this out during his song and decides to now look after himself. Though not quite reformed, Iago was still cunning and was an opportunist, as he planned on using Aladdin's good nature as an advantage and an opportunity to get back into the palace, back into power. This plan does work when Iago inadvertently saved Aladdin's life from Abis Mal and his lackeys. however, he is immediately fearful when Aladdin promises to see that Iago gets a fair hearing with the Sultan, and points out that the Sultan hates him. Iago later helps Genie get the princess and Aladdin back together after the Sultan and Jasmine learn that Aladdin was keeping Iago a secret. Jasmine and Aladdin show Iago with kindness despite his earlier actions towards them. After being forced to play a role in Aladdin's demise, Iago became excessively guilty having to trick them. He ultimately betrays Jafar and helps Aladdin defeat Jafar even though it nearly cost him his life. Trivia *Iago was nearly going to be played by Dan Davito, who later even up playing Phil from Hercules instead. References Category:Disney characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Aladdin characters Category:Aladdin (Disney) characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters introduced in 1992 Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Keepers characters Category:Birds Category:Parrots Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Movie characters Category:TV show characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Magic Users Category:Pets Category:Adults Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Lizards Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Fantasy characters Category:Siblings Category:Cousins